fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball and Chowder Gets Beat up by Ben Cheeks
Chowder: Gumball I felt bad about Sandy Cheeks Gumball Watterson: Yeah, She Died when Kyile Cheeks was Born. Chowder: Come on Gumball Let's go The Treedom Maybe She Left us for something. (Gumball and Chowder Entering The Treedom) Ben Cheeks: (Snoring) Chowder: Gumball, Look over there. Gumball Watterson: It's Ben Cheeks maybe He's Sandy's Big Brother. Ben Cheeks: (Waking Up) Chowder: Sandy Says He'll Sleep all day and night. Ben Cheeks: Where Am'I? What's Happening? Gumball Watterson: He's Awake. Ben Cheeks: What Did you Call Me? Gumball Watterson: Oh, Noting I Was Just... Ben Cheeks: What Have you Done with the Rest of my Unit? Chowder: What Does it Mean His Unit? (Ben Cheeks Picking up a Sandal) Gumball Watterson: I Guess He thinks He's in World War III. Ben Cheeks: General Sharkman Sir, It's Sergeant Ben I've Just Been Capture by 2 German Cats! Gumball Watterson: German Cat? Where are the German Cats? Chowder: I Do Bleave He Means us. Gumball Watterson: We're Not German Cats. Ben Cheeks: Thats Just what a German would say. Gumball Watterson: Oh No No! You Don't Understand... Ben Cheeks: No,No You'll No Capture me Ever! (Ben Cheeks Conking Gumball's Head) Chowder: Gumball, You Okay? Ben Cheeks: (Grabing Chowder's Arm) Get Over Here! Chowder: (Exclaiming) Ben Cheeks USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! (5 Mintues Later) Chowder: Ben! Gumball Watterson: Ben! Chowder: Ben! Gumball Watterson: Ben! Chowder: World War III is Over! Gumball Watterson: And we're Not German Cats. Chowder: We're Honor Kids. Gumball Watterson: Why is Hiding from us? Chowder: I Geuss He's Confuised on Medacine They Gave him After Sergury. Gumball Watterson: Where could he Be? Chowder: I'm Not Sure. (Ben Cheeks Falling into Gumball and Chowder) Ben Cheeks: USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! (10 Mintues Later) (Gumball and Chowder Sneaking into Sandy's Bedroom) Gumball Wattersom: Chowder i found him, He's on the Bed. Chowder: Shhh!, Maybe he's sleeping in Sandy's bed, but Thank goodness. Gumball Watterson: Ben Cheeks, Ben Cheeks are you feeling Better? (Gumball and Chowder Pulls the covers off of the Dummy) Ben Cheeks: (Screaming) Gumball Watterson and Chowder: (Screaming) (Ben Cheeks Rapping Gumball and Chowder in a Bag) Both: (Exclaming) Ben Cheeks: General Sharkman There's been another one! (15 Mintues Later) Ben Cheeks: Alright for the Last Time!, What have you done with General Sharkman? Chowder: We Don't Know! Gumball Watterson: We're Not Germans! Chowder: I'm From North American. Gumball Watterson: And I'm from South American you see Last time I Meet Chowder and we were friends... (Phone Ringing) Ben Cheeks: What's That Noice? Where is it Coming from? Gumball Watterson: My Pants Pocket. (Ben Cheeks Taking Gumball's Cell Phone) Ben Cheeks: What is this? Is this some kind of Weapon? Are you Sabotaging My Furture? Gumball Watterson: No That's My Cellphone. Ben Cheeks: It's a Trick! Incoming! (Ben Cheeks Throws Gumball's Cellphone Againest Glass) (Gumball and Chowder Looks Shocked) Gumball Watterson: Oh No!, He Ruin My Picture Phone, it has my cute Picture on it! Chowder: The One That Kitty Thinks That I'm Cute? Oh Man! Ben Cheeks: Let Me Wipe with my German Cats Pinata! Gumball Watterson: Oh No! Not the Cat Pinata Oh My Goodness I'm Not Happy About it! Chowder: Me either! (Ben Cheeks Hiting Chowder and Gumball With a Pinata Stick) (10:00pm) Pa Cheeks: (Humming) Chowder: Hey You! Pa Cheeks: Who Said That? Honey Did you hear Something? Chowder: Up Here! Ma Cheeks: Oh My Gosh! It's these Cats. Gumball Watterson: We're Not Just Cats, We're Honor Cats. Pa Cheeks: What are you Doing in Sandy's Treedom? Gumball Watterson: We're Looking after Ben Cheeks. Ma Cheeks: And Why are you Tied up? Chowder: Because Sandy's Big Brother was acting like an animal, He Went Bazzuring on Us Thats why. Gumball Watterson: He Thinks were Germans. Pa Cheeks: What? Chowder: Can Get you get us Down? (Pa Cheeks Pulling the Rope Down) Ma Cheeks: Are you Boys Okay? Chowder: Yeah. Gumball Watterson: We've Been Tied up on the rope for 3 hours, And I'll Tell you something else. (Gumball Grabs his's Broked Cellphone) Gumball Watterson: You're Going to by me a new cell phone! Pa Cheeks: Now Boys I'm Sorry how it happen, But He needs to learn to Behave, Sometimes he knows that World War Series Aren't Complete. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories